A Lesson in Deception
by FoxdemonNightmare
Summary: Rikimaru and Ayame takes on a new student to teach in the Azuma ways. But soon they find out that he is more than what he says.
1. The Azuma's Newest Student

**Disclaimer: No, i do not own Tenchu in any shape or form**

Villagers started to scream as Onikage appeared in the middle of the village. His hands soiled with blood from the people that he had already slain. He looked around as he was wondering where the two shinobis that he was waiting for to appear. Looking over to his left, Onikage saw a child, who was about 10 years old, moving backwards as his back hit the wall of the store behind him. Eyes widened as he looked at this demon that already murdered a group of people. Standing in front of the kid, Onikage raised his hand and struck down as before his hand made contact with the child, a foot met his ribs. Being sent into the house behind him, Onikage walks out from the rubble as he looks over at the two shinobi in front of the child. "Hehe...took you two long enough to get here...Rikimaru" Onikage looked at the male as he then turned his head and smirked. "Ayame..." He looked over at the kunoichi. Rikimaru looked around as he saw the carnage that already transpired before their arrival. "Ayame...I need you to take the kid away from here" Slowly unsheathing his Ninjato, he pointed his blade towards Onikage. Ayame looked at Rikimaru and nodded as she looked at the boy and grabs his hand. "Come on, lets get you out of here." The boy nodded as he started to run with Ayame away from Rikimaru and Onikage.

Onikage's eyes were fixed on the boy as he just smirked as he looked back at Rikimaru. "Well, shall we have fun now?" Onikage rushed towards Rikimaru. Rikimaru lunged forward Onikage with his ninjato in hand. As they gotten close to each other, Rikimaru slashed at Onikage, aiming for his throat as he aimed for his neck. Onikage smirked as he moved one hand up as he blocked Rikimaru's hand, in result stopping the blade from scratching his throat. Spinning to his left, he went behind Rikimaru and backhanded him in the back of his head. Rikimaru ducked under to dodge this as the battle continued. Jumping back, Onikage smirked as he vanished. "Well everything is going as planned...so its time to take my leave..." After a couple of hand seals, Onikage vanished as he looked around at the village. All of the dead bodies, littered the floor as blood seeped into the soil. Sighing to himself, he sheathed his ninjato as he looked for where Ayame brought the child.

"Rikimaru! Over here!" Ayame stood there as she stood next to the young boy as she was checking to see if he was alright. Rikimaru walked over to the two as he looked at Ayame. "He is the only one that basically survived in this village...what should we do with him?" Ayame looked at Rikimaru as she stood up and looked over at Rikimaru. Rikimaru knelt down as he looked into the boys eyes. The boy looked up at the two shinobi was his eyes were held the fear from seeing Onikage in front of him and looked at Rikimaru and Ayame. "Can...can you please train me...I want to...i want to defeat that man who killed my family! my village!" He stood up swiftly as Rikimaru and Ayame looked at each other. "Take you in and train you to defeat Onikage?" Ayame asked as the boy nodded. "Rikimaru, this is your decision...since you are the head." Rikimaru closed his eyes as he started to think about this. It would be a good addition to the Azuma. "Alright, we will take you in and train you as one of our own." He put his hand on the child's head as he then removed his hand. "What is your name?" Ayame asked as she knelt down to met his eyes.

"My name is Katashi." Katashi looked at Rikimaru and Ayame as he nodded at them. "Katashi...well we should be getting back to Godha's manor, we shall bring you with us since you are now an Azuma shinobi." Ayame smirked as she know had a student to teach and Rikimaru smirked at her. Rikimaru walked forward as he picked up Katashi and put him on his back as both he and Ayame took off in the direction of Godha's manor. From the shadows, Onikage stood there as he just smirked as he just watched Rikimaru and Ayame take the child and laughed to himself.

**Godha's Manor: Evening Time**

Rikimaru, Ayame and Katashi appeared in front of the manor as the guards look at the three. They smirked at the sight as they look over at Rikimaru and Ayame. "So you two decided to adopt a kid of your own?" They started laughing as Rikimaru nervously laughed as Ayame blushed a bit. "So wait...does that mean that Rikimaru...you couldn't finish the job! and how long you two been together for!" After hearing this, Rikimaru glared as Ayame just laughed. "Okay Okay guys, thats enough for the jokes for now." Ayame said as she walked passed with Katashi and Rikimaru moved. They patted Rikimaru on the back. "Its okay man, it only happens to the best of us!" They laughed again as Rikimaru just sighed as he looked over at them and continued on. Ayame looked over at Rikimaru as he chuckled a bit as he scratched his hair. "Those guys...lucky we knew them for years." Katashi looked around as he was amazed by how big the manor is and how it was surrounded by guards in mostly every area. "Now, Katashi, we must bring you to our lord for he can know that you will be staying here and learning the ways of the Azuma." Katashi nodded as he followed the two to the inner chambers of the Manor.

Sitting near the back of the manor, Godha and Kiku were sitting on their thrones as Rikimaru, Ayame and Katashi stopped in the center and bowed to them. Kiku smiled as she saw Ayame and Rikimaru, but wondered who this new boy was. Godha looks at the three. "Rikimaru, Ayame...who have you brought here wtih you?" Katashi looks over at the man who have just spoken and figured that this was Godha. "Godha-sama, this young boy is from the village that Onikage slaughtered...he wants to be trained in the Azuma and defeat Onikage." Godha looked at the two as he got up and walked over to Katashi. Kiku followed behind her father as she wanted to get a better look at Katashi and her blush just stayed on her face. Ayame noticed where her gaze was and just smiled to herself.

"Rikimaru, I know your judgement...I will allow this child to stay here and train as a shinobi for the Azuma clan." Godha nodded towards Rikimaru as Kiku walked over to Ayame as she stood up. "Well sir, we will show him to his room." Ayame gets up as she puts her hand on Katashi's back and nods. "Father, can I go with them also?" Kiku asked as Godha smiled at his daughter and nodded. "Sure, Kiku, you can go with them" Rikimaru and Ayame smirked as they saw Kiku's facial expression as she walked over to them and took his hand. "You will like it here!" She giggled as Ayame and Rikimaru followed the two and laughed to themselves.

Katashi looked at Kiku as she was giggling all the way to his new room. "So...ah, your name is?" He asked as Kiku stopped in front of his door. "My name is Kiku. and yours?" She asked as she looked at him. "Katashi." Rikimaru looks at Ayame as he just shrugged and opened the door for Katashi. "This is where you will be living. Change it up as you would like. This is your room now." Rikimaru motioned for Katashi to go and look at his room and just smiled to him. Katashi looked around as he knew that he would be able to do what he wants with this room. "Thank you for this." He bowed to them as Rikimaru, Ayame and Kiku stood outside of the room. "Training will start in the morning, so its best to get some rest." Ayame smirked as she was the first one to train him, not Rikimaru. They closed his door as when it was shutting, Kiku was waving to him with a smile.

"Well today was a good day...somewhat." Ayame stretched a bit as Kiku walked on her left side and Rikimaru on her right. "Yeah..." Rikimaru was in thought as he wondered why Onikage decided to attack that village and only leave that one boy alive before he saved him. Ayame and Kiku looked at Rikimaru as they both knew that look. "Something wrong, Riki-Nii-San?" Rikimaru snapped out of his trance as he heard Kiku call for him. "Hmm, its nothing Kiku-hime...I'm just a little tired...so I'm goin to sleep early tonight." He disappeared as Ayame and Kiku just stood there and wondered what was wrong with him.

Katashi opened up the window in his room as he looks outside. He took in a deep breath of the night time air. He knew that tomorrow will be good and can't wait until that day.

**First Fanfic that i have done that actually has a story and i may continue it as long as the ideas come to my head. **


	2. Morning Training

Chapter 2: Morning Training

**Godha's Manor**

The Sun started to rise from the mountains as Katashi slept on his futon as there was no care in the world at the moment. It was soft and that allowed him to relax for a little bit. Slowly hearing his door creep open, his eyes slowly opened up as half of his mind was conscious enough to try and register what is going on. Soft foot steps were heard within is katashi's room as someone appeared over him. Rolling over to left, he got into a crouched position, ready to strike. Standing there on the other side from his current position, Ayame smirked as she looked at him. "Good, looks like you already know how to be alert when someone tries to sneak into your room." Katashi sighed as he calmed down and slowly stood up. "Its something that I had to get use to quickly...older siblings" He stood up and smirked as Ayame stood there. She laughed a bit and walked towards the door. "Well its early, the sun is starting to rise...it's time for your training." She walked out as she waited outside for him. Katashi smiled as he heard what she said and started to get dressed. He walked out of his room as he turned his head to the left and saw Ayame standing there. "So is Rikimaru-Sensei going to be helping with the training?" He asked as Ayame started to think about it. "I have no clue, he has been gone before day break, so he may not help with the training today." Katashi nodded as he heard what she said. "So what are you going to teach me, Ayame-Sensei?" Stopping in her traces, Ayame looked at him as she just smirked. This was the first time someone called her sensei and really did not know how to take it. Taking a deep breath, she had to keep her calm composure, but inside, she was spazzing like a child who finally gotten what she had wanted. "Well Katashi, we are going to see how skilled you are in varies surroundings." She smirked as they walked, she took notice that Kiku followed behind them and just smiled. "Its alright Kiku, you can come and watch" She giggled as Kiku slowly stepped around from the corner behind them and smiled. "Okay Ayame-Nee!" She ran over to them as she stood next to right side of Ayame and smiled.

**Destroyed Village**

Wind blew as broken pieces were dancing in the wind. Rikimaru stood in the center of the village, knowing something wasn't right about what had happened yesterday evening. There were no signs of life in this deserted village besides his own. Slowly walking through the bloodied soil of mud underneath his feet, his mind wondered what possessed Onikage to destroy a random village. Reaching the site where he encountered Onikage and Katashi, he stood in the area where Onikage stood. "He had every opportunity to kill the child...why didn't he take the chance?" "Because the child is of great use to me" Rikimaru quickly turned as he saw Onikage, sitting on the roof of the nearly destroyed home directly behind him. "Guard already? Don't worry, i am not here for your life...I am here, merely just to speak" Onikage smirked as he jumps down from the roof, as the building collapsed behind him. Rikimaru's eyes glared at Onikage, his muscles tensed as he wanted to strike while he had the chance. "Speak Onikage...what is it that you want with the boy?" Onikage stood there as he just put on his sly smile. "Well, its not exactly the boy that I truly want...its something completely different...lets say...he is merely a pawn in my true plan." Rikimaru started to think of what this so called plan is. "Oh, Rikimaru, are you trying to figure out what the plan is? You have such an admirable look on your face when you start to figure things out." Onikage chuckled as Rikimaru suddenly appeared in front of him. They stood face to face as this did not through Onikage off one bit. "Tell me what you are planning Onikage." His voice was demanding as Onikage chuckled a bit more. "Well what is it that I want the most Rikimaru? That is what I will allow you to figure out." Rikimaru jumped back as a flock of crows appeared as they flew between Rikimaru and Onikage. In the instant they appeared, they were gone, along with Onikage. "I know you Rikimaru...you will be able to figure it out!" Laughter was heard through the wind while Rikimaru just stood there. "What does Katashi have to do with his plans?" He tried to think of what it was, but nothing came up. Looking at the time, he was in the middle of the afternoon, so it was a good time to go back and try to figure this out.

**Godha's Manor: Bamboo Trinket**

Katashi slide back as his back hit a batch of bamboo stocks. His eyes were fierced as he stood up fully and charged at Ayame. Sliding to the right, Ayame avoided his punch, but blocked the kick that was coming towards her right hip. She was surprised that Katashi already knows how to battle on the same level as a teacher. His reflexes were good, but still needed some work. Kiku sat on the nearest rock, as she watched the training session. She was humming to herself to keep herself occupied.

"So, who is winning?" "Ayame-Nee seems to be having some prob-" She jumped as she looked to the side, just to realize that it was Rikimaru. He smiled at her as she started to breath heavily. "Riki-Nii! you can't just pop up and scare me like that" She hit him on the back of the head as Ayame and Katashi stopped. "Took you long enough to get here, Rikimaru" Ayame scuffed as she looked over at Katashi. "Alright, its time to take a break...Kiku-chan" She slowly walked over to. "can you take Katashi to get something to drink?" She asked as she looked at Kiku and a smile appeared in her face. "Alright Ayame-nee" She smiled as she gets up and walks over to Katashi. She took his hand as she smiled. Katashi nodded at her as they started to walk as they soon let hold the hold between their hands. Ayame and Rikimaru smirked as they saw this. "Before we go and stalk the two..."

Ayame puts her hand on Rikimaru's chest and stepped in front of him. She looked into his eyes as she pulled his head down. She gave him a nice sweet kiss before pulling back. "Where have you been since last night? I have been worried about you." Rikimaru smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her close to him. "I had a lot on my mind...about that village." Ayame sighed as she looked at her. "And what about this morning?" Rikimaru looked at her as he knew that he was getting interrogated, but he didn't care at the moment. "I went to the village...and seen Onikage." Ayame's gaze changed from worrying to serious. "And what happened?" Rikimaru realized the change. "We...talked" Ayame felt dumbfounded after hearing what just happened. "You two...archenemies...talked?" Rikimaru sighed as he looked at her. "No, we sat down at a table and had muffins and tea." Ayame hit him in the shoulder slightly. "No time for making jokes" "Alright alright..he basically said that he had a plan and that Katashi...was just a pawn in his plans...i still do not understand what he means by it as of yet." Ayame looked down as she then rest her head on his chest. "I'm just glad that you are now safe." Wrapping his arms around her, he felt like nothing in the world could have stopped this moment besides one thing. "So, you ready to spy on the little ones?" "Should be fun." She kissed him on the cheek and winked at him. "Well this should be fun." He smirked as they both vanished from the bamboo trinket to spy on Katashi and Kiku.

Kiku and Katashi walked as the guards stood on each side of the hallway. They watched the two as they were basically giving Katashi a glare. Some smirked and some didn't when the two children passed by. "This has to be the most amusing thing I have ever seen in a while." One guard said to another as they both started to laugh. Standing next to the guards on each side, Rikimaru and Ayame looked at towards Kiku and Katashi and just smiled. "So what, that boy is how old?" The guard looked over at Ayame as Rikimaru stood there laughing to himself. When Katashi turned, they stood still as the guards for he would not spot them. Kiku looked over at Katashi and turned her head to look behind them. The only thing she was the guards standing there. "Whats wrong, Katashi-san?" She looked over at him as he turned his head to look at her. "Its nothing, I just thought that someone was following us" She giggled as she looked at them. "There will always be people following us, all the guards are basically here." "Ah...i forgot about that" He chuckled to himself as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, that was kind of close" Rikimaru looked over at Ayame as they synchronized their movements to make sure that they are far enough from the two, but close enough to hear them talking.

"Not my fault that you suck at stealth unlike me" She poked her tongue out at Rikimaru as he just looked at him. "Sure...then why are you the one that is always caught?" Rikimaru smirked as she shot him a glare. "Who was the last one who got captured?" Ayame snickered as Rikimaru just glared at her. "Shut up" Rikimaru and Ayame moved up a bit as they moved up a bit. "So Katashi-san, how do you like it here, at the manor?" Kiku tried to find a way to strike up a conversation. "This is my first time being in a manor. Its feels much like my home in the village." He put his head down as he walked. She forgot that his village was the one that was destroyed by Onikage. Putting her hand on his back, he looked at her with a small smile as he looked at her. They stood in place just to look at each other. Ayame and Rikimaru were just around the corner as Ayame watched and Rikimaru was hovering over her. "Well isn't this a cute sight, wouldn't you say Riki-chan?" Rikimaru raised his hand as he hit Ayame in the head slightly. "I told you not to call me that." He whispered at Ayame as they moved back before Kiku caught sight of them. "See, you need to learn to shut up!" she whispered back at Rikimaru as he stopped and quieted her down. "There coming vanish!" he whispered as they both vanish right before Katashi looked around the corner. The only thing that he saw were a couple of guards walking up and down the hallway. "Well there is no one here...wondering who is keep following...and its not the guards." Katashi looked around as he started to walk back. Above him, Rikimaru and Ayame slowly moved down as they decided that this kid is more talented than they thought.

"Shall we make our appearance?" Rikimaru asked as he looked at Ayame. "Yeah. I think its about time." They both nodded as they took a deep breath as they walked together as they made their way down the hallway, just making casual talk. Moving past the kitchen, they stopped and moved back as they saw Kiku and Katashi talking. They looked like they were having fun and being the two preteens were conversating with each other. "Hey you two." Ayame and Rikimaru said to the two of them as they waved. "So Rikimaru-sensei, when are you going to start training me?" Katashi asked as he looks at Rikimaru as he drinks his water. He looked at the time, as it was 8pm. "Well since you already trained in the day, we are going to start working on your stealth training...so tomorrow night, I will start training you." Katashi nodded as he and kiku looked at the two. "We are going to see you guys later...Rikimaru and I must talk about something." She gave him that glare basically telling him that we are going to talk about Onikage and his plan. "Alright Ayame-Nee, Rikimaru-nii!" They waved at them as they left the kitchen and walked back to Ayame's room.

Onikage stood in the trees as he looked at the manor. The days were counting down and the time to finish off what he had started was about to begin. He was ready, and so was another person.


	3. Truth has been Revealed, yet Denied

**Godha's Manor: 3pm**

Rikimaru and Ayame sat in her room as they tried to decipher what Onikage meant. "He said that Katashi was just a pawn in his plan, but I still don't get what his actual plan is just yet." Rikimaru sat there as his hands were on his forehead. Ayame sat next to him as she started to think. "He also said that its something that you are able to figure out." Ayame looked at him as she finally got an idea. "Rikimaru, what does Onikage want the most?" Rikimaru looks at her and smirks. "Your Body" He laughed as he felt a punch to the stomach. He coughed a bit as she just glared at him. "Alright, I'll be serious this time" He laughed as he coughed a couple more times as he rubbed his stomach a bit. "Onikage mainly wants to destroy us." Ayame nodded. "And how do you think...he couldn't destroy us face to face, so he must be trying something else..." Rikimaru continued to think about this as he and Ayame just sat there. Closing her eyes, she didn't expect that Rikimaru would pounce her and looked deep into her eyes as he was over her. Ayame had a blush on her face as she takes off Rikimaru's mask. She turns her head with a blush as one eye looked up at him. "R-rikimaru, we can't do this now...what if Kiku and Katashi hears?" She had a deep crimson blush on her face. Rikimaru leaned down as he kisses her soft lips and pulled back a bit. "I don't care...let them hear" He moves his hand up her body as he kisses her neck.

The guards outside walked passed as they heard noises from Ayame's room. They started to think of who was in their with her and they realized that it was Rikimaru. They stood in front of the door as they were guarding it, but mainly to hear what the hell was going on in there. The moans of Ayame filled the room as they stood there. They finally figured that Rikimaru was finally getting his frustrations out and Ayame was finally enjoying herself. Katashi and Kiku were talking as they saw the guards standing as if they were suppose to guard Kiku. Kiku and Katashi stood in front of the guards as she looked at them. "I need to see Ayame-nee and Riki-nii, please move out of the way." The guards looked at each other as the one in the middle sighed. "I'm sorry Kiku-hime...Rikimaru and Ayame are some wha-" "Oh God Rikimaru! Yes! Right there!" Ayame's loud moans traveled as the guards started to sweat. Kiku and Katashi wondered what was going in there as the two took a step. "Uh, Sorry Kiku-hime and Katashi-san...They are...in the middle of training." The guard had to come up quickly because he did not want the two to walk on the scene that was currently going on in the room. "Ah...Kiku-hime, Katashi-san...come back in about an hour or two." Two guards moved behind Kiku and Katashi and moved them away from the door. The guards look as they saw the guards move them to the next area as they sighed. "Those two really really owe us for this." They nodded with each other.

One hour later, Rikimaru and Ayame were laying together, Ayame resting her head on Rikimaru's chest. Her fingers made circles on his chest as she just smirked up at him. "Wow, Rikimaru, you were an animal." She smiled as she was relieved and Rikimaru just smiled. He had his arms wrapped around Ayame as he just laid there. "We both needed it, we were stressed." She gazed up at him and just smiled. "Or is it that you were too stressed out?" They both laughed as it finally kicked it. "But hey, takes to that, I think I finally found out Onikage's plan...thats why I love you so much" Rikimaru smiled as Ayame blushed as she laid on him. "I love you too, Rikimaru."

**Outside of Godha's manor: 7pm**

Nighttime started to fall as Kiku and Katashi were sitting outside on the ground, looking at the stars that are currently shining. Kiku looked at the stars as she just smiled as Katashi looked at Kiku and smiled. They were enjoying this time together. Kiku had a blush on her face as her hand moved as she touched Katashi's hand and slowly pulled back. She wasn't expecting him to grab her hand and hold it in his. Katashi looked at her with a blush that matched the one on her face. He smiled at her as she smiled back at him. They were young, but on their faces, they can tell that they have fallen for each other. They cared for each others company since they were already so close. The guards from the building looked from the balcony as they watched the two. "Wow, both 12 years old and already it seems that they have fallen for each other." The guards said as they just sighed. "How long have we been watching her?" "Ever since she was a baby." The two guards sighed as they felt old. "Hey guys" Rikimaru appeared behind them as they were use to this. "Hey, Rikimaru." They both said as they turned and looked at him. "You know...both you and Ayame owe us big time." Rikimaru looked confused as he stood there. "Owe you for what?" He asked as they guards pointed out at the two. "They would've walked on the two of you..." Rikimaru finally got it and just laughed a bit. "Thanks you guys." Rikimaru disappeared from the area as he appeared in the distance away from both Katashi and Kiku. Appearing on his back, Ayame kissed Rikimaru's neck as she gets down. "Hey, watching the children again?" Rikimaru smirked as he looked at Ayame. "No, about to get Katashi to start his stealth training." "Ah. I forgot that you were going to start teaching him tonight."

"Yeah, its about that time anyways, its night and its the perfect time to start training." He smirked as he and Ayame walked over to the two young 'couple' and smiled. "Kiku-chan" Ayame asked as Kiku turned around and saw both Rikimaru and Ayame. "Ayame-nee, Riki-nii" She got up and ran over to them and stopped in front of them. Katashi got up as he stood next to Kiku as he looked at his two masters. "Katashi, its time to start training" Rikimaru went over to Katashi as he grabbed his shoulder as Katashi nodded and followed Rikimaru into the bamboo trinket. Kiku and Ayame walked back into the manor as they were going to have a little girl talk about the two guys.

**Bamboo Trinket: 7:30pm**

Rikimaru and Katashi appeared in the center of the Bamboo Trinket. Birds appeared around them as they looked at the two of them. Rikimaru looked around as this was not normal. These were not regular birds as Katashi appeared in front of him and threw a punch at Rikimaru. In that instant, Rikimaru blocked it as he stood his ground. Katashi's eyes were different, they were not the same type of eyes that he had when he seem him earlier. There was more killing intent and his punch packed more force than what he expected. Katashi jumped back as he stood there, his hair danced with the wind as a pair of red eyes appeared behind Katashi. "Thats enough Katashi" Katashi's bodies tensed as he turned around and knelt down. Rikimaru's eyes widened and then became more serious. "Onikage-sama" Katashi said as Onikage allowed him to rise up and he stood next to him, facing Rikimaru. Katashi stood in front of Onikage as Rikimaru wondered what was going on. "Poor Rikimaru, someone looks confused." Onikage put his hands on Katashi's shoulders. "How have my Student, been treating your little princess?" Rikimaru finally put the pieces together as he slowly figured out what Onikage's plan. "So...Katashi is your student...and I didn't even put that together." Rikimaru hated himself as he just realized why Onikage didn't kill him in the village. "The village, that was just your set up for I to take in Katashi and train him for a while." Onikage clapped as he then appeared in front of Rikimaru. "I knew you would be able to figure it out." Rikimaru jumped back as he stared down at Katashi. "The Art of Deception...you taught him that too well Onikage" His words were tainted with venom. "Yes, I know. I trained him well didn't I?" Katashi smiled just like Onikage would as he stood there. "Ayame and Kiku won't believe you. You can try to tell them that I am Onikage's student, but I really doubt they will trust you. They may hate you." Rikimaru glared as he knew that he was right, how would Ayame nor Kiku believe what he said. "So what now, you are going to destroy the Azuma's from the inside out?" Onikage chuckled evilly as he knew that Rikimaru was the only to figure this out. "In order to make sure that your opponent is dead, you must chop off its head." Rikimaru's eyes widened as he knew that what was going to happened. "You will not get close to Godha-sama!" He yelled as he stood in place. "Oh, sure I will" Katashi said as he appeared in front of Rikimaru and delivered a powerful spin kick the side of his head. Rikimaru was about to block most of it as he hit the stalk of bamboo trees hard and was knocked out.

Onikage and Katashi walked up to Rikimaru's non-moving body as they smirked. Onikage put his hand on his shoulder as he disappeared. "Go to them, bring him with you." "Yes, Onikage-sama" Katashi walked over to Rikimaru's body as he lifted him up with ease as Onikage vanished. "Continue the mission, no matter how long it takes." Katashi nodded as his eyes went back to normal as he smirked as he leaves the bamboo trinket.

**Godha's Manor: 9pm**

Ayame and Kiku were in Rikimaru's room as they were just chatting about random girl things. They were having fun as they haven't chatted in a while. They laughed and giggled as Ayame was happy to see Kiku happy, talking about the guy that she really really liked. "So you like Katashi that much Kiku?" Ayame just had to ask as Kiku blushed. "Yeah, he is really sweet and kind...he somewhat reminds me of a younger version of Rikimaru." Ayame stopped laughing as she tried to picture this and just laughed again. She put her hand on Kiku's head as she smiled. "Well I'm glad for you Kiku." "Thanks Ayame-nee" Their heads turned as they saw Katashi walking in with Rikimaru on his shoulders. He looked like he was struggling. "Katashi! Rikimaru!" The two said at the same time as Ayame went to get Rikimaru from Katashi's shoulders. She puts him on the ground as she wondered why he was unconscious. "Katashi! What happened!" She asked as Kiku held up Katashi. "Training...just simple training." He looked at her as his breathing was deep and heavy as Kiku helped him. "Here, lets go back to your room." Ayame allowed the two to leave as she tended to Rikimaru.

30 minutes later, Rikimaru popped up as he held his head. Ayame jumped back as he scared her. "Rikimaru! What happened during the training?" She asked. He had a headache as he tried to remember what happened exactly. "Onikage...Katashi...I now know the truth." Ayame's head turned as she looked at him. "Truth about what? What about Onikage and Katashi?" She asked as he looked at her and then down on the ground. "Katashi...is actually Onikage's student." She looked at him in disbelief. "How is Katashi Onikage's student? He has been living in that village for his entire life and Onikage was about to KILL him!" she said as he looked at her. "That who village scenario, that was a set up for we can take him in and train him, train him for Onikage's true purpose" Ayame didn't believe him. "And what is Katashi being used for, To kill US!" Rikimaru shook his head as he looked at Ayame and grabbed her shoulders. "There is a reason why he has been getting close to us, close to Kiku...he wants to kill Godha-sama!" "Ha! Katashi is a beginner, how is he going to kill Godha-sama!" "He is waiting for that perfect moment! Where he can trust us and we let our guard down...its too late" "Sorry Rikimaru, but I can't believe that Katashi would even think of doing that. He really likes Kiku, do you really think that he would do something to hurt her.?" "He is playing her, he had deceived her into thinking that he really lik-" "Sorry Rikimaru, I can't hear anymore of this!" Ayame gets up as she leaves, slamming the door behind her. Rikimaru sighed to himself as he knew that he should have kept this to himself.

Katashi and Kiku reached his room as she laid him down on the ground. "Thanks Kiku-chan, for everything" She smiled as she nodded. "Go and get your rest Katashi, training must hav been hard on you." He nodded as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Kiku leaves his room and smiles to herself. Hearing that she is gone, Katashi smirked wickedly as he knew that this plan was going to to end soon and well.


	4. Confrontation

**Godha's Manor: 4pm**

Three weeks have passed since that night. Rikimaru asked Godha to send him on a mission after he and Ayame's argument. Kiku has been worried because Ayame would eat so little, and has yet to leave her room, only to eat and use the bathroom, and to train Katashi. Katashi was been sitting on the window of his room as he looked outside the window and wondered when that time is going to come. Kiku knocked at his door as she walks in. "Katashi-san." Kiku stood there as she had her hands behind her back as she walked up to him. She was wondering what he was looking at outside his window. She stood next to him as she felt the cool breeze passing by their faces. "So how has the training been lately?" Kiku asked as she looked at Katashi and he sighs. "Not the same since Rikimaru-sensei left for that mission.." Kiku looked at him as she figured that was the problem. "Yeah, its like she doesn't have that energy she had when he was here. Like it vanished when he went on that mission." "I'm still wondering why he left on the mission, it was right after you guys got done training." Kiku looked sad as Katashi puts his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. A bright blush appeared across her face as she looked up at him. "Don't worry, we just need to find a way to make Ayame-sensei happy again" Kiku smiled as she looked at Katashi and smiled. "Yeah! Lets find a way to do that."

The two walked into the kitchen as they looked at the cook and smiled. "Takuro-san! I have a favor for you!" Kiku called to Takuro as he turned around and saw Kiku and Katashi. "What is it that you need Kiku-chan!" He asked as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I need you to make the best meal that you have ever created! Something to help a girl to get out of a depression for not seeing her boyfriend for three weeks." She said as she looked at Takuro as he started to think. "Did the two get into an argument or something?" He already knew who it was for and started to think. "I think I got the best thing, give me about 30 minutes to an hour and I will have something ready for her." Kiku and Katashi smiled as they looked at Takuro. "Your the best Taku-chan!" Kiku gave him another hugged as he hugged her back and gave Katashi a high five. "No problem! Now scram you two, I need concentration" He smiled as the two left as he started to make the best anti-depression meal ever!

Kiku and Katashi goes over to Ayame's door as they knocked. "Ayame-nee! Can I come in?" She asked as she didn't hear anything. She watched the door slowly open as the two walked in. They stopped as they felt this very sad filling from the room as Ayame was sitting in the corner, looking out the window. She sat there like a statue, looking and waiting for something. She was wondering when Rikimaru is going to come back, she didn't even know where he was at. After that argument they had, he had just vanished, without a trace. "Ayame-nee..." Kiku moved towards Ayame as she sat next to her and puts her hands on her shoulder. Katashi sat in front of her as he looked at the two. "Ayame-sensei, snap out of it, Rikimaru-sensei will come back." Ayame looked at Katashi and Kiku as she smiled. A couple tears moved down her cheek as she looked at the two. She moved her hands up to her face as she started to cry a bit as she just couldn't help it. "What if he hates me and doesn't want to come back?" She asked as Kiku and Katashi looked at each other and then back at her. "Kiku-chan, I think you got this" Katashi gets up as he walked out of the room and Kiku just looked at him. She gave him a look that basically said, 'thanks for the help' Katashi left the room as Ayame latched herself onto Kiku and started to cry more. Kiku patted her back as she looked at her. "Riki-nii doesn't hate you. He will never hate you." The crying slowly cleared up. "Really Kiku-chan?" She sniffled as Kiku rubbed her head. "I'm sure, he is most likely somewhere nearby" Kiku laughed nervously as she looked at Ayame.

**Somewhere nearby Godha's manor**

Rikimaru sneezed as he wiped his nose. He was wondering who was talking about him as he laid on the grassy meadow by the river. "Rikimaru you lazy bum, you still haven't gone to see her just yet?" Tesshu walked outside as he looked at Rikimaru. Rikimaru waved his hand in the air as he laid there. "Its been three weeks, don't you think thats torture enough on the poor girl?" "Ayame is just fine, she is a strong girl, its not like she will break down that quickly"

**Meanwhile at Godha's Manor - Ayame's Room**

"But we did so much together! Missions, Kills and many other things that you are not old enough to know about." Ayame looked at Kiku as she just sighed. "What you and those noises that you constantly make when he is in here. Yeah, I kind of figured out what was going on." Ayame looked at Kiku as her eyes widened, she blushed nervously as she looked at Kiku. "What noises, what are you talking about?" "Ayame-nee, every time I walk pass your room, I can hear you..." Ayame blushed as she looked at Kiku. "Not ever-" "I wouldn't even finish that sentence if I were you." Kiku looked at Ayame as she nervously laughed.

_Flashbacks_

_Kiku and the guards walk through the halls as she looks at them. "So what do we have planned today?" "Well Kiku-hime, the only thing we have left for you to do is to see your father and he will tell you what else to do." Kiku sighed as they walked passed Ayame's room. "Oh! Rikimaru! Yes! God I love you!" The moans filled the air as Kiku wondered what was going as the guards grabbed her shoulders and had her walk away from the door. "What is Ayame-nee and Riki-nii doing in Ayame-nee's room?" She asked as she looked at them. "Ah, they are...just talking and playing...stuff...vacation...yeah..." The guard couldn't think of anything to say as the others just sighed._

**Back to regular time:**

Ayame blushed as she looked at Kiku as she just sighed. "I asked my father as he nervously gave me the talk..." Ayame and Kiku were both silent for a bit as they looked at each other and just started to laugh.

**Somewhere nearby Godha's Manor**

Tesshu just sighed as he looked at Rikimaru. "You will never understand women..but hey, at least that puts us on the same boat." Rikimaru gets up from laying down as he looked at Tesshu. "You think I should go back?" Tesshu walked over to Rikimaru and put his hands on his shoulders. "Well if you believe what may happen is going to happen, then you should go back." Rikimaru nodded as he fell back on the ground as he laid there. "Ah! Its just feels so nice out here, i'm going to rest up for a bit before I go." Tesshu just sighed as looks at Rikimaru. "That child...never going to change one bit."

**Godha's Manor: 7pm**

Ayame laid in her room as her stomach was full. She ate the cooking that Takuro made. it was an hour ago when she started eating and she was still full. "Oh man, it feels like I'm going to have a baby" Kiku laughed at her as she pats her head. "Its okay Ayame-nee, I will be there when you do." Ayame looked at Kiku as she laid there and just laughed. Katashi walked into the room as he looked at the two ladies. "Whats up?" He asked as he looks at Kiku and Ayame. "Not much, just laying around, talking." They smiled as Katashi looked at Ayame. "Oh, Godha-sama said that he wanted to see the two of us in two hours and that Kiku-chan should be in bed in an hour." Kiku sighed as she looked at Katashi and Ayame laughed at her. "Hehe, someone has a bed time" Kiku looked at her as she glared. "Shut up before I give you a bed time" Ayame stopped as she can tell that she was serious. Kiku got up as she walked passed Katashi. "Well I am going to go bathe and then I am going to sleep. I shall see you two in the morning?" She asked as she already knew the answer. "Good night Kiku-chan!" They both said as she walked down the halls and into the shower room.

Katashi and Ayame looked at each other. "So what does Godha-sama want to talk to us about?" She asked as he shrugged. "The guards told me that he wanted to see us at 9pm and did not say why" Ayame nodded as she found it strange because Godha usually tells them what the meeting is about.

10 minutes before going into the meeting, Katashi snuck into Kiku's room as he looks down at her. He saw her sleeping as he sits next to her. He sighed to himself silently as he knew that he wasn't going to be able to see each other anymore. He lied to her a lot, pretending to love her, or so he thought. This whole time, his mission was to kill Godha, but he didn't think that he would actually fall for his daughter. Looking at her sleeping face, he didn't want to go through this, but he was a shinobi student under Onikage and he had a mission. "I really really like you...and I am sorry" He leaned down as he kisses her cheek as he gets up and walks out of her room slowly. Kiku slowly woke up as she looked around as she thought Katashi was in her room, but she didn't see anyone.

**Godha's Inner Chambers**

Katashi met up with Ayame in front of the doors of the inner chamber as Godha was sitting in the center of the room. They both bowed to Godha as Katashi looked at him. "So Ayame's how is Katashi's training going?" Ayame looked at Katashi as he kept his focus on Godha. "His training is good, he has progressed better than I expected." She ruffled his hair a bit as he kept his focus on Godha. He looked at Ayame as he then smiled at her. "Well thats good to hear, you think that he is ready to become a full fledge Azuma Shinobi?" He asked as Katashi looked at Ayame. She grinned at Katashi and then back at Godha. "Yes he is." Godha smiled as he look at the two as he wished that Rikimaru was here for this. "Well Ayame, I think you should-" Before Godha could finish his sentence, Katashi was in his face, with a kunai to his throat. Ayame saw this as she moved swiftly as she launched a kick aiming for Katashi's mid-section. He took the kick as he didn't have much of a reaction time as he slide back as he stood there. "Katashi, what is the matter with you!" She asked as she grabbed her twin blades as she looked at him. "Oh, little Ayame, you look so beautiful now" Onikage appeared behind Katashi as he placed his hand on his shoulder. Ayame's eyes widened as she was in shock. All the things that Rikimaru said about the two were true and she didn't believe him. She growled at the two as she stood there, with her blades pointed downward. Godha sat behind her as he was calm and looked along. "Onikage, how did you manage to sneak in here?" He asked as Onikage laughed as he bowed to Godha. "I was the guard who you told to bring the two here." He said in a blunt but sadistic tone as he looked at the Manor's head. "Katashi...why! Why did you betray us?" She asked as Katashi laughed as he looked at her. "I never betrayed you, I just used you as a tool, for I can become closer to Godha. That was the plan the entire time. Get close enough and kill him."

Ayame sneered at Onikage and Katashi as she rushed towards them. She spiraled in the air as she sent a kick aiming for Onikage, but it was to be intercepted by Katashi in his own way. His fist connected with her ankle, with enough force to send her down the ground. It was enough strength to fracture her ankle when it collided with the ground. Crying out in pain, Ayame held her ankle as she thought that Katashi snapped it. "Now Katashi, kill this little Kunoichi, NOW!" Onikage ordered as Katashi spun his kunai and walked in front of Ayame, standing above her. She looked at him with a glare as she held her ankle. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion as the kunai was coming down, ready to slash her neck. Katashi's eyes blinked as it seemed like he missed and he looked forward as the wind blew from behind him.

Ayame looked up to see who had saved her as she looked at the crouched man. He had a serious expression on his face as he looked at her. Onikage smiled as Katashi stood there. "Rikimaru, so you have finally come." Rikimaru looked at her as he held Ayame in his arms as he glared at the two. This was now serious as Rikimaru placed Ayame on the ground and walked in front of her. "Its time to finish this. Now" His tone was serious as he looked at the two.


	5. A Lesson in Deception

**Godha's Inner Chambers**

Rikimaru, Onikage and Katashi looked at each other, all their glares were all the same. The killing intent in the room soared as Ayame held her ankle. She looked at Rikimaru, who stood in front of her as Onikage smirked as he laughed a bit. "Well well well, I did not expect you to be back so soon, Rikimaru." Rikimaru's hands started to tense as he looked at Katashi and Onikage. He looked back at Ayame as he watched as she was in pain and gripping her ankle. This made his anger soar far above than it usually does. "Onikage, I think its about time we end this plan of yours." Rikimaru took a step forward as he dashed towards Onikage, he decided to go with Hand to Hand combat this time as he knew that his blade would not do much at the moment. Once he got close enough, Rikmaru unleashed a punch, aiming towards Onikage's sternum. His eyes stayed the same as he saw Katashi swiftly moved in front of him, with his palm opened, catching the powerful punch in his hand. Katashi slide back a bit as he kept his ground. In pure instinct, Katashi's hand wrapped around Rikimaru's fist, giving him no room to escape. Rikimaru looked at Katashi as he knew that he was Onikage's student, so that means he is now an enemy.

Ayame pulled herself on the ground as she watches the battle. She wished that she could help Rikimaru, as for right now, she couldn't. Her ankle was too badly damaged from that strike from Katashi. She watched the hand to hand combat as it seemed to be dead even. Onikage stood there as he watched his pupil take on the shinobi. A smirked appeared across his face as he stood there. He wanted Katashi, the child who infiltrated the Azuma clan as a new student, only to destroy it from the inside out. Rikimaru and Katashi were steady as each hit was being block by the other. Their eyes were locked onto each other, that was how the warriors fought, looking each other in the eyes. They read each others moves as to them, everything seemed slowed. Rikimaru spun as he kicked Katashi in the sternum, sending him flying into the wall. The impact shook the walls as Rikimaru stood there. The hole against the wall was deep as Katashi slowly pulled himself out of it. "Rikimaru, I didn't think that you would go all out against a child." He smirked as he laughed evilly as he looked at the older Shinobi. Rikimaru's eyes were cold as if he was going to kill a man his own age. "An enemy is an enemy...no matter what age."

Katashi smirked as he laughed as Onikage stood there. "Well what are you waiting for Katashi! Kill Rikimaru and then kill Godha." Katashi stood up as he looked at Onikage and nodded. Relaxing his arms and taking in a deep breath, a kodachi slide down from Katashi's back as he unsheathe the blade and pointed it towards Rikimaru. "Your head, will be rolling towards Ayame." Rikimaru looked at Katashi as he got into his readied stance, with his hand wrapping around the handle of the blade. He and Katashi looked at each other, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. At once, the two dashed towards each other as their blades clashed. Leaping in the air once he got close enough, Katashi spun as he slashed, aiming for Rikimaru's throat. Seeing the blade coming towards him, he ducked under the blade as he spun underneath. In that single motion, Rikimaru saw an opening as he pulled his blade upward, trying to cut Katashi in half. Katashi smirked as he pushed off of Rikimaru's shoulder and somersaulted in mid-air, landing on his feet. Rikimaru turned as the blade from Katashi met his. The blade dead-lock started as they pushed, seeing who would have the advantage. The two were giving it their all as they stood their ground.

The sound of battle raged through the hallways as Kiku woke up. She wondered what was going on as she gets out from her bed. Slowly, she stalked down the hallways, dodging all of the guards that were standing by. "_What is going on!_" Kiku asked herself before she made it to her father's inner chambers. She saw the hold that was in the wall as she looked through it. Her eyes widened from the sight that she just caught. Rikimaru was fighting against Katashi, but she was wondering why. She then looked around as she saw Ayame, gripping her ankle. "_Why is Riki-nii fighting Katashi-san and why is Ayame-nee gripping her ankle!_" She asked herself as she then spotted Onikage. Her eyes glared at him as she watched him. "_Why is Onikage here? What is going on!_" She just wanted to know, she knelt down on the outside of the wall as she looked on.

Their muscles tensed as they held the weapon deadlock. Rikimaru had the advantage because he is stronger than Katashi and broke the deadlock, knocking Katashi back. As Katashi flew backwards in the air, Rikimaru appeared in front of him as he unleashed a fury of slashes. Katashi dodged what he could in mid-air as he got cut twice on his arm, cheek, legs and sides before hitting the ground. When he hit the ground, he rolled as he jumped up and used Rikimaru's arm as a stepping stool as he jumped up and released a downward slash. Rikimaru jumped back since he didn't have time to defend himself against the blade. His right shoulder and thigh were cut as he looked at Katashi. The two were breathing hard as it was time to finish this. Onikage laughed as he watched the battle as Ayame tried to stand, but she barely could. Godha went over to her as he helped her up as he brings her to the sides. "Godha-sama! I need to help Rikimaru!" She yelled as she looked at Godha. He put his hand on her head as he looked at her. "In the condition that you're in, you won't be much of help, but more of a burden on Rikimaru." He kept calm as he looked as he turned his head.

Katashi and Rikimaru looked at each other as they dashed. The remembrance of the training that they had went through together before everything played out. How the plan used them into thinking that the child will be a full member of the Azuma clan. This was the deception that Rikimaru hated and Onikage used it to his full advantage. Katashi looked at Onikage as he nodded and from the wall, he saw Kiku. His eyes widened a bit as he lost concentration. This memories flashed in front of him. He remembers how Kiku treated him kindly, even though he had played her into thinking that he really really liked her. After a while, he realized that he really did. He fell for the Princess of the man he is suppose to kill. The memories of them together, running around, walking around the manor. The best, when he and kiku were outside, looking up at the stars, holding hands. He felt all of that shatter in front of him as Rikimaru's blade pierces through his heart. Coughing up blood, his head feel on top of Rikimaru's shoulders. The blade went through and through as Rikimaru stood there. The wind had stopped as Kiku held her mouth. She just watched, the person that she considered her brother, just kill the person that she fell for. The tears started to silently fall from her eyes as she runs back to her room.

Onikage stood there as he unfolded his arms from across his chest as he laughed. Rikimaru looked at Katashi as he felt him breathing on him. "Tell...Kiku...chan...that I...love...her" Those were Katashi's last words as his breathing stopped and his eyes closed. Rikimaru slowly pulls his blade from Katashi's body as he laid him on the ground. "Onikage...you're next" Rikimaru turned his head towards Onikage as he just smirked. He dashed towards Onikage as he stabbed the area that Onikage was standing, only to find a sheet in his place. "Hasty Hasty...one day, you will be able to fight me, until then...Rikimaru" Onikage's laughter could be heard from the wind. Rikimaru turned his head to see Katashi's cold body and then he walks over to it. Ayame was sitting in the corner as she started to release a few tears. Kneeling down, he picks up Katashi's body and stands there, looking at Godha and Ayame.. Godha followed as he wraps Ayame's arm around his shoulder, helping her walk. "Godha-sama, can we bury his body in the trinket?" Rikimaru asked. Godha nodded as he looks at Rikimaru. "That is allowed, he died trying to fight against Onikage, as a true Azuma shinobi." Godha decided to not disgrace what Katashi has done just because Onikage told him to do this.

They stood in the center of the Bamboo trinket, standing in front of a stone, carved with the name Katashi. Ayame had her arms wrapped around Rikimaru's neck as he held her in his arms. He picked her up for she wouldn't have to walk back as he look at Godha. "Godha-sama, I'm sorry..." He raised his hand as he looks at Rikimaru. "Its not your fault Rikimaru..we were all deceived by Onikage.." He turned as he started to walk back towards the manor. "Take this in as a Lesson...A lesson in Deception." Those where the words that stayed in Rikimaru and Ayame's minds as they watched him go back to the manor as they followed behind him.

Kiku looked outside as she felt arms wrapping around her and then vanishing. She looked behind her to see who it was and saw that no one else besides her was there. A tear felt from her tear as she realized who it was.


End file.
